


捏爆了番茄

by Chochocolate



Category: allby
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chochocolate/pseuds/Chochocolate
Summary: ＊无他，胡乱日宇而已





	捏爆了番茄

他是一颗番茄  
熟透了的番茄

你的阴茎为他膨胀成红通的铁棍  
我知道你想做什么  
你想塞进他那个汁水丰沛的肉穴里去  
那里流着甜蜜热泉  
他缠着你像只发情的猫

喵喵叫

你被他绕着腰  
一时分不清是你在肏他还是他在肏你  
飞机杯没有他的温度和好听的叫床声  
震动棒又没有你的真实和疯狂的痴恋目光

他是享受的  
享受你的视奸  
你的意淫  
你对他产生的无数多的  
难以启齿的下流无耻妄想

你把阴茎塞进去了  
捅进他的肠道里去  
那里温暖而湿润  
一如你想着他打手枪时的春梦黄粱

你肏他根本没法停下  
想捅穿他  
想肏得他烂  
把那张骚穴操到合不拢  
只能潺潺往下滴水

不知道是上面眼睛里流得多些还是下面

你也无甚在意

都是一样的甜

-


End file.
